


Final

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Parenthood, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: There is an endless amount of bickering in the Payne household.





	Final

Christopher gets on with his father much better these days, but there are still times when they clash. Mainly the little things they both do that manage to drive the other mad.

Such as his father’s obsession with calling Christopher his full name, even when he would prefer the shorter, more informal version used.

“Father, can’t you call me Chris?” he asks.

“No, Christopher is your name, and I want to call you that.”

He sighs. Behind his father, Archibald smiles.

Chris thinks he is easier to get on with than his father (although, to be fair, most people are easier to get on with than his father), but if you asked Mr Payne, you might get a different response.

“Christopher, get your feet off that table!”

“What’s going on now?” Archibald asks, walking into the room.

Father shoves Christopher’s feet off of the coffee table. Chris sighs and puts his feet straight back on it.

“He’s just making a fuss,” Chris says.

“He’s insisting on using an antique as a footstall!” Father cries.

Archibald laughs and kisses Father.

“You two have such an apt surname.”

And he leaves the room before they both have time to process the insult.


End file.
